Absorbent articles (e.g., incontinent devices; sanitary napkins, also referred to as catamenial or feminine pads; pantiliners; pantishields; and the like) are devices often used by a female to absorb the flow of body fluids, such as menses, blood, urine, and other excrements. For instance, absorbent articles sometimes include a liquid-permeable cover, an absorbent core, and a liquid-impermeable baffle. The absorbent core typically contains an airlaid cellulosic tissue disposed adjacent to the baffle that acts as a pad-shaping layer.
However, one problem with many conventional absorbent articles is that they tend to twist and bunch when worn. For instance, as a woman moves, many conventional absorbent articles squeeze between the thighs and result in deformation of the article, thereby causing the upper surface of the article to acquire a curved or convex shape. This twisting and bunching is often referred to as “roping” because a cylindrical profile is imparted to the absorbent article. Roping can cause the absorbent article to absorb less body fluid that contacts its upper surface. Specifically, the fluid discharged from the vagina often runs off the “roped” absorbent article before it can be absorbed, thereby leaking onto the undergarment. This is undesired because it causes discomfort and reduces absorbency.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved absorbent article that can resist bunching and twisting.